1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel having favorable display quality.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid technological development, display panels are ubiquitous in today's society, and have broadly been applied in various electronic products, such as Tablet PCs, Smart Phones or Flat-screen TVs. The display panel is typically configured with shielding patterns capable of providing a shielding effect for preventing light leakage. However, an aperture ratio of the display panel is thus lowered. In addition, under some circumstances, the shielding patterns usually have different sizes for corresponding to different positions of the display panel, and thus display panel would have different aperture ratio, thereby resulting in an uneven brightness distribution. Hence, the displayed screen is apt to produce a dot mura phenomena, thereby causing the display panel unable to provide a user with a more ideal visual effect.